Hope
by Littleone11
Summary: Revised and Rewrote. Someone from their past wants Buffy and Angel's daughter.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't anything the relates in any way to Buffy or Angel.

Background: After Buffy was brought back from the dead. She went to meet Angel half between L.A. and Sunnydale. Buffy and Angel did something that they weren't supposed to do. However, the next morning when Angel didn't lose his soul, is when she realized that she may have come back different. And about a month later she found out the she was pregnant. Everything else happened the way it did on the show, however Buffy was not only keeping Sunnydale safe, but also taking care of and keeping her daughter, Hope, safe.

* * *

She looked around she didn't know where she was, but someone was watching her.

"Hope…Hope," woman's voice called out to her.

She stopped and turned around when she heard her name. Then she saw a woman with curly dark brown hair and as soon as she saw the woman's face she started to cry.

"Now, now. Don't cry it won't hurt…much," Drusilla said.

Hope woke up screaming.

"Mommy, mommy!" Hope screamed.

Buffy woke up and ran to her daughter's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Hugging her daughter, "It's okay sweetie"

Dawn ran into the room to see what was going on and said, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine. It's okay; you can go back to bed." Buffy said.

"Okay see you in the morning"

"Night"

"Night"

Buffy turned her attention back to her four year old, "What happened?"

"I saw a bad lady"

"I know" Both her daughter and her have been sharing the same dreams.

"What if she gets me?"

"We've talked about the bad people that mommy fight and kills. That they only come out when it is dark and as long as you stay inside the house and you don't let anyone in that you don't know. You will be fine. Mommy promises not to let anyone hurt you"

"Okay, Mommy"

"Are you alright now" Hope didn't respond. "Do you want to come and sleep in mommy's bed?" Hope nodded her head, which made Buffy smile. "Okay come on," picking her up. Has she walked into her bedroom carrying Hope in her arms, she thought about the dream the they have been sharing for the few days and made a decision to call Giles in the morning.

That morning Dawn went off to school and Hope was in the living room playing with her toys. As Buffy dialed Giles' number and waited for the line to be picked up. "Hello"

"Giles, it's Buffy. I think that we have a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

"Hope and I have been sharing the same dream for the past few days. And in all the dreams Drusilla is in every one of them."

"Do you this that is one of your prophecy dreams?"

"I don't know. But if it is, that is what I'm most afraid of. Giles I was thinking that maybe there is some kind of prophecy that involves Hope. Giles she wasn't supposed to be born. I still don't know how Angel and I had her."

"I know. I'll look through the books and see if I can find anything."

"What about that book that Angel and you used about seven years ago. I think it was called the...ah…conuts."

"Codex. I'll look through that first and I'll let you know when I have found something.

But in the mean time I would keep an eye out for Drusilla."

"Okay thanks. Bye"

"Bye Buffy"

After hanging up the phone she went into the living room.

That night, before Buffy left for patrol, she was talking with Dawn. "Okay, Dawn I'm leaving. Make sure she is in by eight."

"I know."

"And don't invite anyone in to the house or let Hope go outside."

"I know, go."

"Okay…bye." After that Buffy left. Patrolling was never like it was in Sunnydale, but that was a good thing, nor a lot of vampire or demons to kill. She still felt as if she had to go out patrolling. Maybe it was out of habit, she didn't know.

"Well, well. The Slayer."

"Drusilla"

"Thought that you were in Sunnydale."

"Wow. Don't you get the news?" She gave Buffy a weird look. Buffy couldn't believe that she didn't know. Buffy took a deep breath and said, "Sunnydale and the hellmouth are gone. Sunnydale is now just a big hole."

"Oh too bad. Where's the child?"

"What child?"

"The child that wasn't supposed to be."

"You won't get her. You can't have her."

"We'll see about that…soon enough." After she said that she left Buffy to patrolling. Buffy, however, had had enough of patrolling by that time and went home. On the way home she made a decision to leave Italy, leave Europe, maybe go see someone who she hadn't seen since they left the states. Dawn was on the couch watching TV when she came through the front door. Buffy sat down next to her sister and watch TV with her.

"Was Hope in bed by eight?"

"Yeah."

After a few minutes Buffy asked, "You have some time off from school don't you?"

"Yeah about a month. Why?"

"You're going to stay with Willow and Kennedy for awhile."

"What about Hope?"

"Hope and I are going to L.A. to see Angel. We need to leave Italy for awhile."

"Oh…are you going to tell me why?"

"Drusilla is after Hope and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Okay when do we leave?"

"As soon as we can. I'll call Willow tomorrow as well as the airlines."

* * *

The next day Buffy called Willow first to make sure that it would be okay if Dawn stayed with her and Kennedy while they were in L.A. trying to figure away to get Hope away from Drusilla. She called the airline to make reservations. They were going to make a stop in Nice, France first to drop Dawn off. And then she and Hope will continue on to L.A. After she got off the phone with the airlines, Buffy called Willow back and gave her the details. They were all leaving in the morning.

* * *

Later that day, after she had finished packing herself, she was currently packing Hope's suit case. Dawn was in her room packing. While Buffy was packing Hope's suit case; she was telling Hope why they were going on a trip.

"Sweetie, we're going to drop of Aunt Dawn at Willow's. Then we are going to visit Daddy for a while, okay."

"Why?"

"Because something is going on that your Daddy and I need to take care of."

"Oh."

Dawn came into the room and said, "All packed."

"Good. Oh, I need to call Giles and tell him we're leaving. Ah, Dawn can you finishing packing Hope?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks"

"So, what do you want to bring?"

"Everything" Hope replied.

"I already asked her that," Buffy said has she was leaving the room to call Giles.

"Hello"

"Hi Giles"

"Buffy I haven't found anything in the codex yet. But I'm still looking and also looking

through anything else that might help."

"Thanks. Giles, Hope and I are going to L.A. to see Angel. I need to get Hope out of Italy."

"Why don't you three just come to London?"

"We need to get out of Europe."

"Buffy you know how I feel about Angel, he used to run Wolfram & Hart."

"I know, but we need to get out of Europe and I might need Angel's help in protecting Her. Besides I can't just stay away and forget about him. He's Hope's father and I still love him. Dawn is going to stay with Willow while we're gone."

"You know I don't like this."

"I know. If you find anything call Angel"

Giles took a deep breath and replied, "okay"

"We're all leaving tomorrow morning. We should be in L.A. about two o'clock their time.

"Okay. If I find anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks"

"Have a safe flight and called me when you get to L.A."

"I will. Bye." Buffy hung up with Giles. Dawn and Hope were coming downstairs with their suitcases. Dawn put hers by the door for the morning. Buffy looked upstairs and saw her four year old trying to bring her own suitcase down. Buffy just smiled, "Why didn't you bring her suitcase down with yours or at least helped her with hers."

"Because she said that she wanted to do it herself"

"Oh I can't wait until she grows out of this stage."

"Yeah me too. You want me to help her?"

"No, I'll help her."

"Okay."

Buffy went upstairs to help her daughter. Hope was pulling her suit case, well she was trying to. "Sweetie, do you want mommy to help you?"

"No, I do it."

"I know that you want to do it yourself, but by the time you get it downstairs it will be time to come back from Daddy's. Why don't I carry it down and you help mommy…Okay?"

"Okay Mommy"

* * *

That night Buffy was standing in the doorway to her daughter's room watching her sleep. At the same time Drusilla stood outside of the Summers' home, "Soon, little sissy, soon." She laughed and then walked off.

* * *

All three of them got up early to catch their flight to Nice to drop Dawn off. "I hope that you aren't too upset that I'm not taking you to L.A." Dawn didn't say anything. "Dawn, I promised Mom before she passed that I would look after you. And that is what I'm doing, you'll be safer at Willow's because I don't know what's going to happen when I get to L.A. and I want you to be safe."

"Why then couldn't I stay in Italy?"

"Because I don't what Drusilla getting to you to try to get to Hope," Buffy said then looked over at Hope, who was looking out the airplane window.

"I understand"

When they arrived in Nice, the departed the plane and met up with Willow in the baggage claim. "There they are" Willow said to herself.

"Hey, Will." Buffy said with a smile.

"Hi Buffy." Willow said while hugging her. "We need to get together more often"

"Definitely"

"Hey Dawny"

"Hi Willow" Dawn replied.

Willow then bent down at Hope's level, "This can't be Hope because last time I saw her she was this tall," she put the side of her hand on Hope's forehead.

"It's me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Hope said laughing.

"Yep, that's my favorite laugh." Willow said smiling and stood back up. "So are you ready to go" she said to Dawn.

"Where's Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

"She had to work today."

"Oh." Both Buffy and Dawn said. Buffy then looked at Dawn and said, "you ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Cool" Willow said.

"I just need to get my bags."

"That's fine"

Buffy and Willow hugged and said their goodbyes. "Call me when you get to L.A."

"I will" Buffy then turn to Dawn. "You be good for Willow and Kennedy. Okay?"

"I'm not ten years old."

"I know. Just be careful. And as soon as we can Hope and I will come back."

"I know"

"Bye Dawn"

"Bye Buffy" Dawn bent down to Hope's level. "Bye. Hope. I want you to be good for you Mommy. I have to stay here with Willow while you and your Mommy go and see your Daddy."

"Why?"

"Because I will be safer here. Just like you'll be safer with your Mommy and Daddy. Okay?"

"Okay. A'nt D'wn."

"And when you get back you'll come and get me and then we can go home."

"Yeah."

"Bye Hope."

"Bye-Bye. A'nt D'wn." Dawn hugged her, and then stood up.

"You ready?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Dawn and Buffy hugged one last time, before Willow and Dawn went off to retrieve her bags. As Hope and Buffy went off to the departures gates.

* * *

"So you ready to see Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry that you don't get to spend much time with your Daddy as you used to. But it takes a lot longer to get to where Daddy is now that we live at the new house."

"Why d'snt Daddy come to new house?"

"Because it's hard for Daddy to be out in the day. It hurts Daddy to be out in the sun light so it would be hard for him to come and see us. And it would take him longer to get to our house then for us to get to where Daddy is."

"Oh."

"Sweetie, why don't you go to sleep and rest…Okay?"

"Okay Mommy"

Buffy pulled up the arm rest that was between them and Hope laid down with her head in Buffy lap. Buffy stroked her daughter's hair with she slept. While she did, she played with the ring on her ring finger of her left hand, that Angel had given her about eight years. She had been thinking about Angel a lot lately, she didn't know why maybe it was because of what was going to on and she needed him. She missed him, missed the feeling that she would feel whenever he was near. She closed her eyes and thought about the last time that they had seen each other; it was after the First destroyed Sunnydale. And looking down at their little girl sleeping in her lap, she couldn't reminder why she had left L.A. and went to Italy, maybe she was scared, of what she didn't know. A few hours later the pilot's voice came over the intercom, which woke Buffy out of her day dream, "If you look to the right or left of the plane you can see Los Angeles. We should be landing in a few short minutes. Please out all your tray tables and seats in their upright and locked positions. Thank you and I hoped that you enjoyed your flight."

Buffy slightly shook Hope to wake her up, "Hope sweetie, wake up."

"Hmmm."

"Sweetie we're in L.A. to see Daddy."

"Oh." Hope said smiling. She sat up and Buffy helped her with her seat belt. After about five or ten minutes later they landed. They got off the plane and got their baggage, as well as rented a car and made some phone calls to let everyone know that they gad made it to L.A. Buffy drove to the Hyperion Hotel. It looked the same as she remembered it.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay sweetie. Let's go see Daddy."

"Yeah" Hope replied smiling.

She walked into the hotel holding Hope's hand. She soon as she stepped into the hotel she could feel him, she missed that feeling. Then she heard her name, "Buffy"

TBC…


	2. Angel

Ch. 2 (Angel)

She looked straight ahead past the circle couch in the direction that she heard her name.

Gunn was at the front desk doing research for their latest case. When he heard the front door open and looked up and was surprise to see who was there, "Buffy".

"Gunn" Buffy walked up toward the front desk as Gunn came around to meet her. They hugged,

"So, what are you here?"

"We're here to see Angel."

Gunn could tell by the tone that something was going on, "He's in his office."

"Thanks" Buffy was still holding Hope's hand as they walked the few steps to left to Angel's office.

Angel was reading, trying to figure out who was after this women's husband. He had been reading through this book for the past two hours and he wasn't getting any closer to figuring out who was after this guy. He looked at the picture that was sitting on his desk and picked it up. He had received it just a few months ago, from Buffy. It was a picture of Buffy and Hope. He couldn't believe how much his little Hope had grown. He smiled. For the past few days he had been thinking a lot about them. He missed them. It had been three years since he had seen either of them and the child that he wasn't supposed to have, he had missed her growing up. Three years ago they both agreed that it was for the best if they lived apart and in those years he has missed his little girl grow up. He didn't like the agreement that they had made. Just then he heard the door open and that brought him out if his thoughts. Has he looked up he heard a voice that he has only since heard on the phone. "Daddy"

As soon as Buffy opened the door Hope let go of her Mom's hand and ran up to her father.

"Daddy" Hope jumped up and sat on her father's lap and gave him a hug.

"Hope" Angel said has he hugged his little girl.

Buffy just stood just in from the door watching. It amazed her how Hope hadn't seen her father since she was just over a year old and she knew who he was. Of course they had had many conversations on the phone, but talking with him and seeing him is different. The scene in front of her made her smile, she just wish that they were here under different circumstances.

Angel put Hope down and stood up and turned to where Buffy was standing. "Buffy" As Angel walked over towards Buffy, Hope crawled up into her father's desk chair.

"Angel" she was able to say before they both shared a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they broke off and both said at the same time "Hi"

They smiled and started laughing. When Buffy start to calm down she looked to the left of Angel and saw that she was curled up in Angel's chair falling asleep.

"Buffy not that I'm not happy that you are here, I am, but why are you here?"

Buffy took a deep breath "Is there a place that I can lay her down and then we can talk." Pointing to Hope who was asleep in his chair.

"Ah sure, follow me."

Buffy picked her up and carried her while following Angel. As they walked into the lobby

Angel asked Gunn "Find anything?"

"Sorry man nothing as of yet."

"Just keeping looking and where's Illyria?"

"Downstairs"

"Oh" Angel said before he went upstairs with Buffy carrying a sleeping Hope in her arms. Buffy was wondering who this Illyria person was. In all the years that she has known him he has never mentioned her, at least she thought that this Illyria person was a her. Angel went upstairs and opened the door to his room. "You can lay her down in here." As soon as she entered the room she realized whose room it was and smiled. Angel pulled down the sheets and the spread. Buffy then laid Hope down and covered her body to keep her warm. Angel watch as Buffy sat down next to their sleeping little girl and kissed her forehead and heard her whisper "you're safe now" to her. She stood up and said, "We need to talk"

They went downstairs to his office. When they passed by the front desk to the hotel Angel told Gunn not to let anyone upstairs. In his office, Buffy was sitting with her back against Angel while he had his arms wrapped around her. After a few quiet moments Angel asked, "What's going on Buffy?"

Buffy was looking down, "Drusilla is after Hope. I don't know why?"

As soon as Buffy had said that he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. He couldn't believe that she was still around. He quietly said, "I thought I had killed her when I set both her and Darla on fire years ago."

Buffy sat up and turned to look at him with a confused face, "What? You dusted Darla when I was in high school, then how was she set on fire?"

"Wolfman & Hart brought her back to life as in living and breathing…"

"Wow"

"After a while Drusilla found out and changed her back"

"Oh and you tried to kill them both."

"Yeah, I know Darla made it through I just hoped that she was the only one."

"Oh, that's why I am here, Dawn is with Willow. I couldn't leave her in Rome. I didn't want Drusilla to use Dawn to try to find us. Hope has been having dreams about Drusilla. Dreams in which Drusilla has found her and about Drusilla past."

"Buffy, how do you know what exactly she is dreaming?"

"We both have been sharing dream, it's kind of like when I was in your dreams with you that one Christmas."

"I remember" Buffy laid back down against Angel.

"Giles is trying to figure out why she wants Hope."

"We'll start looking here too." All Buffy did was nod as she closed her eyes. Angel smiled and carefully stood up and picked up Buffy and carried her upstairs and laid her down next to Hope. He kissed her softly on her lips and watched his girls sleep for a few minutes, before leaving the room. He needed to talk to someone and headed downstairs to the basement.

TBC…


	3. Spike

Ch. 3 (Spike)

Angel got to the basement and found Illyria fighting Spike. And as much as he loves watching anyone beat up Spike, he needed to talk to him. "Spike, we need to talk. Illyria."

Illyria stopped beating Spike up. "It's fun to watch this one bleed." Spike was bruised and bloody.

"I know, but I need to talk to Spike."

"So what's the what?"

"Buffy and Hope are here."

"Buffy's here?" Spike turned and was about to go upstairs, but Angel jumped in front him.

"Where are you going?"

"Upstairs to see Buffy"

"No you're not?"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she doesn't know that you are back?"

"You never told her. How come mate?"

"That's what I would like to know too?" That is when Angel, Spike, and Illyria, turned to see Buffy near the bottom of the stairs.

"Buffy" Angel said softly.

"I would like to know why you didn't, too?" Buffy said to Angel, has she walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Well I just thought that…I'm sorry…I should of told you."

"So how did you come back, because the last time that I saw you, you were on fire, literately."

"You remember the diamond that I give to you before you fought that first?"

"Yeah I give it to… Spike" She said Spike's name quietly.

"Well a few months after you destroyed The First, somehow I receive the stone in the mail and when I took it out of the envelope Spike came out of the stone."

"Oh…well he might be able to help us. But first who is she" referring to Illyria.

"This is Illyria." Angel introduced her. "Illyria, this is Buffy, the slayer."

"The Slayer." Illyria smiled, thinking about the fun she could have with her.

"Thanks, but now it more like a Slayer."

"Buffy." – Angel.

"What it's true. There has been two Slayers' since I was sixteen and now there is hundreds of Slayers."

"But Buffy you were the first Slayer."

"Ah, I don't think so I met the first Slayer on one vision quest and we look nothing alike."

"You know what I mean"

"I know" She smiled at him and then turned to Spike. "We need your help…in finding out why Drusilla wants Hope."

"How would I know why, she probably saw it in one of her visions. You know she's out of her mind." He looked at Angel. "And you made here that way."

Angel was about to pummel Spike when they all heard Hope scream from upstairs.

TBC…


End file.
